badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
THE 3 FISH AND THE HAMMERHEAD
In the US, there was a beach, obviously. And in that beach were 3 fish. One green, one blue, and one being a goldfish. There was also a shark. A hammerhead, for that matter. The 4 were best bois, and hung out a lot. Usually, during the day, the 4 comrades would go out on land and walk on their fins, and tan themselves on a sponge. One fish was allowed on each sponge, and there were 2, and the blue fish and the hammerhead were left out to tan alone in the sand. Also, there was a strange aquamarine chest like a Minecraft chest gobbling up things that also heavily plays into this trippy bath story. Its main target were fish, sharks, and most especially, bubbles. It would eat bubbles everyday and cover itself in it to try and look intimidating. Okay, let’s just call him the aquamarine Minecraft chest from now on, okay? Alright. So, one day, the aquamarine Minecraft chest went on land looking for food. And found its paradise. It slowly hopped over to the relaxing clownfish, sleeping and tanning on the sponge. The aquamarine Minecraft chest slowly opened its mouth, quickly biting into the fish’s fin. The fish immediately woke up in shock and horror. The fish flopped all around to escape the unending horror, but it’s too late. The aquamarine Minecraft chest flung the fish into the air, and when it landed, it did, straight into the aquamarine Minecraft chest. After minutes of chewing, it spit the fish out onto the sand, leaving the clownfish to be forever decaying on the beach, all lifeless, all bubble-covered. Then, the aquamarine Minecraft chest went for the clownfish’s sponge, and gobbled it up with no sweat, it also spit the sponge out, leaving it all soapy and crap. It’s next target was the green fish. Just like last time, the aquamarine Minecraft chest nibbled the fin, the fish tried to escape, it landed into the aquamarine Minecraft chest’s mouth, it got spit out, and was left to rot in the hot sun for all eternity, all lifeless, all bubble-covered. The aquamarine Minecraft chest also went for the green fish’s sponge, gobbled it up without any sweat, and spit it out, leaving it all soapy and crap. After a hard day’s work, the aquamarine Minecraft chest was about to head off, before seeing the blue fish and the hammerhead. The aquamarine Minecraft chests tongue watering, it quickly hopped over to the scene. They both woke up and ran back into the water. The aquamarine Minecraft chest also followed. Since it had holes in its top and bottom, it managed to do so. The blue fish was too slow on this pursuit, so it got gobbled up just like the clownfish and green fish, and spit it out of the water, left to decay, all lifeless, all bubble-covered. The hammerhead, all shocked by this, swam away faster than he was before. After all, he was faster than a speeding underwater harpoon. The aquamarine Minecraft chest was also this fast toom, and also went for the hammerhead. It eventually caught the hammerhead, and tried to eat him, but the hammerhead was more powerful than Titanic steel. It escaped, and the aquamarine Miencraft chest chased it. They also managed to run into bubble walls. The hammerhead was able leap over tall ones, without getting a scratch. Same has to be said with the aquamarine Minecraft chest. They ran for hours, and even all night long, until the aquamarine Minecraft chest got tired. The hammerhead swam away to safety, at his isolated home. The aquamarine Minecraft chest managed to track its sand-prints, and caught the hammerhead sleeping. The aquamarine Minecraft chest nibbled it by the tail, still sleeping, gobbled into it, spit it out, and left it there to decay, all lifeless, and soap-covered. When the aquamarine Minecraft chest went back to his home to relax, it got harpooned, and was dissected by the US government. Then, it exploded. The corpses and sponged were also found and dissected by the US government. They too, all also exploded. Donald Trump survived the first explosion, by died in the second, making Hillary Clinton the real 45th president for the next 5 months, until the new elections came. The beach was also identified, but I won’t give any detail about its name or existence, for personal reasons. Let’s just say, the beach was off limits for the rest of 2019. the end A horrible monstrosity by: DemSpicyMemes BOIIIS PUBLISHED: 6/10/2019